


Daddy's Milk

by zombieez



Series: The great love of Hitler and Stalin [2]
Category: Historical - Fandom, History - Fandom, World War 2 - Fandom, hitler - Fandom, stalin - Fandom, ww2 - Fandom
Genre: Ageplay, Crack, Daddy Kink, M/M, PWP, Parody, pretending to be a girl, tattooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6884077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombieez/pseuds/zombieez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hitler couldn't stop thinking about Stalin after their night of watersports. What will happen when they meet again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Milk

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for this.

Hitler couldn't stop thinking about that wonderful night he spent with Stalin. The smell of piss was still strong because he couldn't get it out of the carpet. ‘Perhaps it's time I got a new carpet. This one was dull anyway,’ Hitler said aloud to himself. 

He wasn't sure why he felt the need to talk to himself. Ever since Stalin left he felt lonely. It was like something was missing from his life. He hoped he would see Stalin soon, or at least have Stalin explain what they were to each other. Normally, Hitler would just assume it was a one night stand, but this time it felt like something more. Almost as if they had this deep unbreakable bond. Hitler sighed, knowing it was foolish of him to think like that. Stalin probably saw him as nothing more than a one night stand.

'Mien Fuher!' A guard shouted as he kicked down the door. 'A girl broke in. She brings a letter. For your eyes only,' The guard said urgently.

‘Give me the letter. We can never know what kind of urgent information this is until it is opened,’ Hitler demanded. His guard were stupid so he had to explain every simple thing in great detail.

The guard handed the letter to him. He didn't recognize the handwriting.

Be in your study at midnight tonight. Make sure you are alone.

From,  
A caring daddy

Hitler was unsure if he wanted to laugh or cry. He had absolutely no idea who sent this, but they clearly knew him well. How could anyone find out about his daddy kink? Hitler was a little scared, but he knew he couldn't let this opportunity go.

‘Tell me,’ He said calmly. ‘ Who has read this?’ Hitler couldn't allow anyone to know his dark secret.

‘No one, sir. Possibly the girl, but no one else,’ One of his guard said. Hitler didn't quite believe that. He decided to have their throats slit tonight.

‘Kill the girl. Do what you wish with her, but make sure she is dead before sundown or it will be your turn in the gas chamber.’ Hitler left his room and immediately went to his study. He was approximately eight hours early, but he couldn't risk being late. 

 

Hitler passed the time by furiously masturbating over his concentration camp photos. The time passed really fast. Suddenly, something erupted from the floor. ‘HOW COULD YOU???????’ Shouted a familiar voice. It was Stalin! He was holding a dress covered in blood. ‘You had her killed. My poor baby Henrietta!’ Stalin shouted. Hitler was amazed.

‘She was your daughter?’ Hitler asked, amazed someone as homosexual as Stalin could sleep with a woman.

‘Yes… And they raped her and murdered her!’ Stalin shouted. ‘But I will avenge my little girl.’ He threw the dress at Hitler. ‘Put this on. From now on, You are Adeline, My little teenage sex slave! And I want you to call me daddy,’ Stalin said. Hitler was hard just from hearing those words. It was everything he ever wanted.

‘Now, You have been a very bad girl, Adeline. Bend over your desk. Daddy is going to teach you how to be a good girl.’ Daddy Stalin said.

Hitler was obedient and he bent over the desk. He felt Stalin pull up his dress, exposing his bare ass cheeks. ‘I’m going to give you ten spanks, okay? Five on each cheek.’ Stalin sounded so controlling and powerful. ‘Yes daddy, I deserve this,’ Hitler said.

Hitler felt Stalin’s cold hand against his ass. The feeling of pain turned him on so much. Stalin’s spanks got harder and harder until Hitler couldn’t take it anymore and he started crying. ‘Shh, baby. It’s okay. Daddy loves you. Now I’m going to fuck you.’ Daddy Stalin said. Hitler saw him take out a bottle of lube from his coat.

‘Daddy, I am a virgin. Please… Be gentle,’ Hitler whispered. He was nervous about his first ime hurting too much.

‘Don’t worry. I will be gentle.’ Stalin said. He applied the lube and slowly slid his penis into hitler.

‘Aaah, It hurts,’ He said, almost sobbing. Stalin just continued fucking him at a slow pace. It started to feel less painful, and soon Hitler was moaning in pleasure. Stalin sped up his pace, not being able to control himself. Hitler’s tight virgin hole felt amazing. They were both moaning loudly when Stalin pulled out. ‘I want you to drink your daddy’s milk,’ He ordered. Hitler started sucking his cock and Stalin came into his mouth. Hitler enjoyed the salty taste of his daddy’s cum so much he came while swallowing it.

‘Thank you daddy. Is there anything else you want?’ Hitler asked, trying to be a good girl.

‘Well, there is one thing but it will hurt. I don’t want to pressure you into anything,’ Stalin said.

‘Anything for you, daddy,’ Hitler said, ready for whatever Stalin wanted.

Stalin got a needle and some ink. ‘Hold out your wrist,’ Stalin said. Hitler obeyed. He knew this would hurt. For about an hour Stalin kept pricking him with the needle. Tattoos were completely against Hitler’s morals, but he would do anything for Stalin. ‘Finished,’ Stalin said. He had tattoed the words property of Joseph Stalin onto his wrist.

‘Your turn to tattoo me.’ Stalin said. Hitler, being an artist, knew exactly what he was doing. He tattooed Adeline’s Daddy onto Stalin’s wrist. ‘Beautiful,’ Stalin said. 

Hitler wondered if they would always be in love. He hoped so. He couldn't live without his daddy.

Fin.


End file.
